Fix You
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: There was something about her he decided, something that wasn't quite right. So he's going to fix her, because he can. Doctor/OC sort of.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

.

.

.

Why had he come to this place, he wondered. It's not so much as his want, it's like he was called here. But not with the psychic paper, no. It was a small inkling in the back of his head. It just...called. And it led him here, to the very top of an old building, to the rooftop. The winds blow, and he could faintly hear the sound of traffic over the windy noise. It was noon, but clouds had hidden away the sun, making the sky look glum. He was about to dismiss this strange calling as one of his weirder telepathy quirks, but stopped when he sees a girl sitting on the ledge of the roof. Looking over the traffic below he presumed, her long black hair flying about.

Having found the source of the call, he strode to the girl confidently. And as though the girl could sense his presence, she turned around to face him. The Doctor had seen many things in his long life; blood, death, destruction-but the sight of her eyes managed to send a chill down his spine. They were dark and empty, lifeless.

"It's you," she said, looking at him. Her gaze unnerved him, and he feels absolutely stupid because he should have known. That look, he should have known better than anyone.

"Do I know you?" his mouth moved on its own volition before he could stop them.

The girl smiled; joyless. It was more of a sad, understanding smile than anything, but he couldn't have known, not at that time. "No, you don't." He didn't understand.

"Did-did you call for me?" the Doctor couldn't help stuttering. Her stare, her presence, it's wrong. He felt like he's missing something vital, like there's something he should have known.

"I... I suppose I did," was her answer, and she turned her head towards the view of the traffic below. The Doctor followed her gaze, and he realized just how high up they are-and the girl's very dangerous position on the rooftop edge. He furrowed his brows.

"I don't think it's safe for you to sit there," he said, walking towards the girl. "Why don't we move?" But before he could reach out for her, she had flinched away from him-as if burned. There was something about her, he decided, something that wasn't quite right.

"Don't touch me." The way she said those words, it wasn't with disgust or anger. And if he had to be honest, it was like she had no emotions. It was unnerving, like everything else about her.

"Sorry," the Doctor quickly apologized, putting his hands inside his pockets. The girl didn't say anything, and so he sat a few ways away from her, but close enough to make conversation. There was silence, not awkward, but not comfortable either, just silence.

He noticed her legs dangling precariously over the edge and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "My parents divorced because of me." The Doctor went silent. "My grandmother is dead, and my brother ran away, all because of me." He didn't know how to answer to that. Why was this girl telling him?

"I have nothing left." And in that moment the Doctor understands, because he knows. Oh how he knows.

"Stop," he said, his voice hard. "Stop this right now."

The girl seemed to not hear him and continued, "Never good enough."

"Stop it!" without realizing it, he had grabbed the girl's shoulders with both hands. "You are not doing this, you are not!" He didn't know her, but he couldn't allow this, no.

"Do you know what it feels like?" she asked, for the first time staring right at him, not through him. Her dark eyes bore into his, and he wanted to scream. Because those eyes, they were so dead. She laughed mirthlessly, "I suppose you do."

He didn't realize that his arms had gone limp by his side. The girl walked backwards, until she's standing at the very edge of the roof. Her hair and clothes ruffled by the wind, but her eyes still on the Doctor. Just one step back, and she'll... Why did he let her? Why didn't he fight?

"It hurts," she admitted, and in that moment all the emotions she had been holding back crashed through. "I can't go on." Her voice broke, but the tears never came.

The Doctor reached out to her slowly, fearing her reaction. "Please," he pleaded, "Please, you don't have to-"

"But I know how to end it."She smiled; a rueful smile. All those years of fighting, living on, forgetting, he understands. He would know better than any other, he's been through it. And he couldn't deny it, so maybe...

"Goodbye, Doctor."

She fell. And he let her.

.

.

.

End/Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

_And it was enchanting to meet you. _

.

.

It hasn't been a very good morning for Dem; she was almost late, she forgot to bring her assignments, and she failed her economics quiz. All that in just 3 periods, and she wonders how she'll survive the rest of the day.

"I'm not sitting with you for English," Dini, a friend of Dem's say, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "That okay?"

Dem nods, not really caring. Her classmates had been trying to cheer her up, but only succeeded in annoying her. She's weird like that, and now she has to sit alone for English. Not that it really matters, because she wanted to sit alone, really.

The girl sighs and picks up her backpack, readying herself for another two periods of brooding alone. "Right, there's no point in being all depressed, suck it up Dem."

The walk to English class was quiet, and she quickly slipped inside. Everyone was settled, and she's the last to enter. Scanning the room with her eyes, she finds the only agreeable empty seat is in the back corner (it's either that, or in the very front) so the girl quickly makes her way and plops down on the chair.

"Good morning class..." Dem drowns out the rest of the teacher's words as she rests her head on her palm. It's boring, everything's boring; predictable, constant, so normal. Is this really all life has to offer? Go to school, study, go home, sleep, go back to school. She snorts as she realizes that she's somehow become philosophical. There's no point in that, she can't even control her own life.

It's not that she has problems. Life isn't unkind to her, she doesn't have family issues, she hasn't got a terminal illness, she's not going to die anytime soon; she's just a normal high school student. She has a family, a home, friends, average grades, and a perfectly fine life. And maybe sometimes she has bouts of depression, and she's a bit antisocial, but isn't that what makes the personality?

Dem's friends are lovely, they honestly are. And she comes from a family that's more than able to support her. There's nothing more she could possibly ask for, because she's already got the good life. But that's exactly the problem for her; her whole life's so normal. She's got her whole future planned for her. There's nothing she can decide on her own.

A knock on the classroom door snaps her out of her stupor. The teacher stops writing on the board and opens the door.

.

.

.

.

"Hello," the Doctor smiles, stepping inside the classroom. He notices the strange looks he's getting from every student in the room and raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he finds himself saying.

"Um... Can I help you?" a man, who the Doctor presumes is the teacher asks, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Oh yes," the Doctor quickly turns away from the students and smiles brightly at the teacher. "I'm here for... English subject inspection." That sounded lame even to himself, but before the teacher could send him away, he quickly flashes the psychic paper.

"Alright sir, if you could just...take a seat," the teacher gestures to the seats, welcoming although reluctant. The only empty seats are the ones in the very front and in the very back, next to a girl. The Doctor's eyes widen in recognition. She's not just any girl; she's the girl from the rooftop-the one that jumped...

Quickly, he strides over to the back and plops down on the chair next to her. Funny this school's tables are, they're long and made for two students, he grimaces at the thought that friendless students would have to sit alone. The girl fixes him with a strange look before pulling out textbooks and other learning materials from her bag.

"Hello," the Doctor whispers to her once the teacher starts to speak while writing on the board again. Ah, grammar, very boring, he thinks. She stares at him as though he's an alien (which he very much is), but replies anyhow with a simple hello. He notices that she's slightly younger than the girl he met at the rooftop, but it's definitely her; the same black hair, tanned skin, and button nose. But this girl's eyes, so much more alive-and apparently fixing him with a very confused look.

Sorry." He smiles sheepishly.

"Okay?" she whispers back, raising her eyebrows. Now really, what's so weird about him that he keeps on getting confused glances like that?

"Why do you keep on looking at me like that?" he asks. "Is there something wrong?"

The girl blinks at him and her mouth forms a silent o. "No, no, nothing wrong."

"Then why the stares?" he presses on, glancing at the few students who were turning in their chairs to look at him. They quickly avert their eyes and focus back on the teacher.

"Ahh, well... I-it's because, I mean m-maybe because you're..." the girl trails off, fidgeting in her seat. She looks really nervous, and he backs off slightly. "Ah...nothing."

And the Doctor deadpans at her. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry, really really sorry," she cuts him off. "It's just that... It's rare for us to see um...people of other races, and I'm-we're not being racist, sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that." The girl quickly shuts her mouth, bowing her head down in what the Doctor assumes is embarrassment.

He understands, he just didn't expect that the culture shock is still happening, here in this...place. What country is he in anyway? Somewhere in the tropics he assumes. "Nah, it's fine," he tells her. She looks up at him and offers a sheepish grin, her braces visible.

"So-" the Doctor is interrupted when the whole room suddenly goes silent, and he realizes that the teacher is addressing the girl next to him.

"And what are the differences?" the teacher asks again, looking expectantly at the girl next to him who he's very sure hasn't been paying attention. She hasn't even got her textbook opened, or taken any notes from the board.

The girl opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Looks like she's a bit shocked to be called out. The Doctor finds himself guilty of having distracted her and addresses the teacher.

"Sorry," he apologizes, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been asking her some questions, she wouldn't know the answer to yours." The teacher offers him a raised eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"Well then, Demitra, try to pay attention as well." Oh, so that's her name; Demitra, the Doctor keeps that in mind as he winks at the girl who's gaping at him, in surprise, probably.

"Thanks," she croaks, opening her textbook to the page written on the board. She starts taking notes and he marvels at her messy handwriting; how can she even read that?

"No problem." The Doctor rests his chin on his palm, facing the girl who's busy scribbling down notes on her book. "So... Anything strange happening recently?" He tried making it sound casual, he really did, but he suppose the words aren't quite right. Although he did know that something fishy is going on inside the school, he needs to know if the students are somewhat involved. Dem snaps her head at him and furrows her brows.

"What?" she asks incredulously. The teacher sends her a pointed look, and she shrinks back in embarrassment. "Sorry."

The Doctor feels slightly sorry for the girl who was continuously being called out by her teacher. There figures there must be some other way of communicating, and being him, he snatches a pen and starts scribbling on the corner of her book.

_Anything strange recently? _

Dem notices his writing quickly and sends him a sideway glance before writing her own reply.

_No. Sorry, but shouldn't you be grading the teacher?_

He grins. _No, he's boring. Nothing odd at all though?_

The girl offers him a smile with raised eyebrows as she reads. _School holiday in 2 days 'cause 4th floor is getting disinfected. That weird? Boring teacher, yes!_

_What's wrong with the 4th floor? _

_Don't know. Germs maybe._ Dem gives him a worried look before writing, why?

He gives her a reassuring smile, but it has a reverse effect on the girl. She knows something's wrong, or is bound to be. There's got to be trouble when people starts asking questions.

_Stay home tomorrow. _

_Why? I can't. Parents._ She's starting to wonder if he's just testing her. Whether or not she's inclined to pay attention to the teacher or something. This might all be a big joke on her.

_Trust me. _

"Why-" before Dem could ask, the bell had rang and he quickly shuffled out of his seat and out the door. She stares after him, still trying to process what happened. He didn't even say a word to the teacher...

.

.

.

.

Dem sits on the very back of the classroom, quiz results in hand. 54, the numbers are clear as daylight on the paper, but her brain is a bit slow to make the connection. Social studies; 54 for social studies. Her parents are going to be so cross.

"You okay?" a classmate of hers asks, noticing her apparent distress.

No! I'm not okay, I'm never okay, why would I be okay? Dem fights the impulse to say those words and instead replies with a nod and a smile. Her friend's concern is appreciated, but she doubts anyone could really help. She's really gonna get it from her parents tonight.

Sighing, the girl folds her papers and tucks them away inside her bag. Whatever happens, well it'll happen. It's not like she can run away from this mundane routine of her life.

.

.

.

.

The Doctor is quite certain that he should not be doing this. But even that isn't enough to stop his legs from taking him to her class. And he knows, this might be the reason she...jumped. That girl with the empty stare, it's the same girl from the English class, he's sure.

What was her name? Demitra? Just who is she? Why would she have to resort to ending her own life?

He hadn't told her his identity yet, but she knew; the girl on the roof did. So he will have told her at some point. And he suppose it all starts now, so why shouldn't he know her better? Then again, she might not jump if he stay away.

"Was it fixed-" he didn't even realize that he was muttering his thoughts out loud, but a clear of the throat shook him out of his internal rambling. His eyes search for some semblance and finds the dark eyes of the girl who he should really stay away from.

"S-sorry, a-are you okay?" she asks, furrowing her brows, although clearly nervous. He notices how that expression is almost permanently etched into her face. Does she find him that puzzling?

"Yup," the Doctor answers, popping the 'p'. "Never better. So the fourth floor?" As long as he doesn't tell her his name there's no harm. By knowing her, he may be able to help her. And she's never gonna jump, because he won't let her. He'll rewrite time, he'll fix her.

"Fourth floor?" she repeats, unsure. Her nose crunches up as though the thought of it displeases her.

"Yes, the fourth floor. We haven't got all day, come on!" The girl's inability to understand is starting to annoy him. Why can't she just be quick and cooperative?

"W-what? I can't! I have classes!" She steps backwards, staring at the Doctor as though he's mental. He would have been slightly offended, but there are more pressing matters at the moment-such as the whole world's impending doom. Okay, so maybe he's not sure exactly what the threat is, but it could be dangerous.

"Suit yourself then." The Doctor passes her and heads for the staircase, her eyes following him until he's out of sight. She shakes her head in bewilderment and walks to her next class. If there's one thing she's certain of, it's that he's an absolute nutter. A very good looking one, but a nutter nonetheless.  
.

.

.

.

Of all the humans on earth, he met her not just once, but twice. So why? What's so special about her? She's just an ordinary human, with an ordinary life it seems. She's not smart, brave, or special in any way.

He suppose the distress signal he received wasn't that...distressing. In fact it wasn't a distress signal at all if he had to be honest. He was just strolling by, hoping to enjoy the tropical breeze-he shouldn't have come during the global warming, very big mistake-and he noticed a lot of same faces around the school. People don't just have the same faces, it's unnatural. He reckons it needs some investigating, and of all the humans to meet, he meets the girl on the rooftop; a past version of her.

Guilt; a constant companion of the Doctor's. It seems like wherever he goes, that feeling follows him, growing, driving him insane. There were things that he couldn't help with, things that happened because he was there, and things that were truly his fault.

The girl from the rooftop, he could have stopped her, but he didn't. For some reason the universe has given him another chance. And for once, he's going to try and fix someone's life instead of ruining it.  
.

.

.

.

Chapter 2/END


End file.
